


Relatively Sweet

by riahchan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi and Shizuka and a walk to the game shop... written as a challenge. (Written 2004)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatively Sweet

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff is not mine… I'm just playing.

Spoiler Warning: Small spoilers for the Noa storyline. This takes place the day before Shizuka has to go home after Battle City.

Notes: This story was for a challenge to write a story less than 500 words that ended with two characters of opposite gender kissing on the way to the game shop. I think it's cute.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relatively Sweet

"Thank you for taking me to the game shop before I have to leave tomorrow Oniichan," commented Shizuka as wrapped her arm around her brothers and snuggled in closer to him as they walked.

"It's no problem," Jounouchi replied smiling down at his little sister. "But I thought that you weren't interested in playing Duel Monsters."

Shizuka frowned a little at that comment.

"Well, it's just that after being in that virtual reality, I realized that I didn't know much about it and thought it might be good if I learned more… and then we can duel together!" she finished smiling.

"That would be a lot of fun. We'll do that next time you come and visit." Jounouchi smiled back at his sister. "And if you need any help, you just call me and ask, okay. Or you can call Yugi. But don't call Honda or Otogi!"

Shizuka giggled at that. Then she stopped, pulled him down so that his face was level with hers and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so funny Oniichan!"

Jounouchi blushed and laughed as they continued walking to the game shop.

Owari

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riah-chan


End file.
